


Curtains and Thunderstorms

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 07, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Just some sweet loving between our two favorite characters.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Curtains and Thunderstorms

Outside, the rain pours. She feels safe in here, wrapped in Mulder’s arms. The power’s out, and the thunder crashes after light flashes. Scully jumps slightly at the noise, and although she can barely make out his shape, she feels him kiss at her neck, his body molding to her back, his hand on her breast. She takes comfort in this, knowing that she can feel every movement of his like this. He doesn’t speak, just rolls her over so her head rests on his bare chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat calming her, in the way that deep breaths would. His arms still encircle her, their post-coital bliss surrounding the bed. As long as they stay here, there is nothing but them. No work, no fights, and even the storm outside becomes an afterthought to his touch. The sudden clap of thunder tears through the curtain of bliss, and she jumps, gripping his hand tightly. Mulder kisses her slowly, sweetly, his tongue sliding along her lips. She feels a stirring between her legs, even though they’d spent most of their night together already. Unconsciously, she presses her hips against his thigh, and she feels him smile against her mouth.

“Already?” He murmurs as she breaks their kiss.

“For you, always,” she replies, even though she knows he knows. In the 3 years they’ve been sleeping with each other, they’d become so in tune with the other’s desires and wants, she feels that she understands his body almost as much as her own.

He slides a hand between them, brushing his thumb against her nipple, before gently, slowly, cupping her sex. 

“May I?” He murmurs as another clap of thunder breaks their curtain again.

“Yes,” she breathes, his fingers already moving, although they had no particular destination.

“I want to use my mouth,” he begins to slide down her body, sucking slowly and firmly on her breast. 

“Mulder, please.” Her breath hitches as he catches her clit with the tip of his finger. 

His mouth licks and sucks at every inch of her, until he reaches her soft, wet, sex. Her breathless gasps, the rain, combine to make a sweet rhythm that’s punctuated with occasional claps of thunder. Scully barely notices them anymore, her senses focused on Mulder, whose head has just found where he often rests between her legs, and she opens them wordlessly as he gently kisses each thigh. She whimpers when he licks her smoothly, his tongue swirling around her clit at the end. Scully can feel him smile against her as she reaches for his hand, their fingers twining together. She is filled with love for him, not just carnal, physical love, but pure, emotional, sweet love, the kind that makes her totally and completely his, just as Mulder is purely, completely hers. He sucks, nips, and licks at her, making her climax build, and then he slips two fingers inside her, and curls them just there, and she’s lost in the pleasure he gives her, her only goal being to climax, to come around him. 

“That’s it,” he whispers against her as he tongues her clit again. “Just let go to me, Scully. I’ve got you.”

His sweet words and caresses comfort her, and she no longer notices the tears in their curtain, the way that the thunder joins the cacophony of sounds filling his room. All she notices are the two of them, the way they fit together perfectly in any singular way, as long as they’re together. Her climax builds further, and when Mulder nips lightly at her clit before sucking on it, she falls apart around him, crying his name to the storm, and then their curtain becomes a wall between the world and them, protecting them from the cruelty that is their world. The way he loves her, and she loves him, is inexplicable, and in that moment, it feels like forever. 

Mulder slides up her body, kissing her softly, and she can taste herself on his mouth. They kiss each other until they have to stop for air, and then they embrace each other, in a way, a promise to always be there, to always hold each other when the other needs it. She sighs, and rests her head on his chest, her eyes heavy with sleep, his arms heavy around her. Sleep takes her, surrounded by Mulder’s sweet words of love, and it soon claims him too, her warm body and slow, even breaths lulling him to the security of sleep in her arms. And that is how it is for them, because they belong to each other, and no one can take it from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in case ppl were confused: I personally think that Mulder and Scully were having sex before they actually got into a relationship, which is mentioned in this fic a few times. Their dynamic shifts a lot around season 4/5 and I think they probably were on and off with the sex itself, but anyways, that's just my headcanon.


End file.
